When it rains
by Draconiforsx
Summary: Squalo no había sentido jamás ese "ser amado": sentirse arropado, protegido y apoyado. Por consecuente, nunca había aprendido a amar / S80


Siempre había estado solo.

Nacido en el seno de una familia de clase media, sin demasiada influencia en la mafia, había asistido desde muy joven a la escuela para niños mafiosos para labrarse, como era deseo de sus padres, un futuro. Nunca pudieron comprender su devoción por aquel pedazo de metal que Squalo llevaba orgullosamente como su espada predilecta, una "spatha"; utilizada en la Antigüedad por gladiadores, era sin duda el arma de un gran espadachín, uno cuya grandeza algún día sería admirada, respetada y, sobretodo, temida. Sí, aquel era su sueño dorado, el mismo que le llevaría a aislarse de los demás y entrenar a escondidas de sus padres, quienes opinaban que era una pérdida de tiempo y que muchas otras armas podrían serle más útiles. Nadie podía comprender cuan solo se sentía, excepto en su día ese idiota Cavallone que había sabido ver a través de su máscara.

Por tanto, Squalo no había sentido jamás ese "ser amado": sentirse arropado, protegido y apoyado. Por consecuente, nunca había aprendido a amar. Había tenido amigos, e incluso parejas, todo mera fachada, ninguno de ellos había conseguido igualar y ni de lejos sustituir con su presencia la sensación sublime de blandir su espada.

¿Qué amor podía recibir aquel que, renegando de todo, se había convertido por propia voluntad en un despiadado asesino? Nadie en los Varia necesitaba eso, ya estaba Lussuria para dárselo —aunque no quisieran—. Solo pensarlo era una estupidez.

O quizás no.

Todo había empezado, se había dado la vuelta, el día en que se habían enfrentado por el anillo, irremediablemente se había fijado en él: Takeshi Yamamoto. Ese mocoso no le había parecido más que otra basura insignificante, un crío sin apenas formación nunca podría siquiera ponerse a la altura del Emperador de la Espada. Y había sucedido lo inaudito: se había confiado, había subestimado su posible potencial… y había sido derrotado. Y, no obstante, y ese era su más vívido recuerdo, el mocoso había dejado la espada y le había ofrecido su mano para ayudarle, para salvarle la vida. Ese gesto desinteresado había despertado algo en el corazón del espadachín Varia, un sentimiento completamente nuevo para él y que con el paso del tiempo se había ido fortaleciendo.

Rizando el rizo se podría decir que quizás era el tener cerca a otra persona con atributo de la lluvia lo que conseguía serenar a Squalo y aliviar un poco su estrés crónico. Fuera como fuese, solo al lado del menor era capaz de relajarse y contagiarse de su forma de ser alegre y jovial, incluso hasta reírse de sus ocurrencias estúpidas; no estaba muy seguro de si podía considerarlo un amigo, por delante de todo era su alumno, pero se le podría llamar así.

El otro recuerdo que tenía grabado a fuego en su mente era de uno de sus entrenamientos, uno cualquiera, cuando se había aventurado en terreno desconocido, los sentimientos que albergaba dentro, y había terminado por sacarlos al exterior.

Un beso. Solo eso bastó para hacerse completamente adicto a sus labios y encontrarle un sentido a por qué el corazón se le desbocaba cada vez que volvía a ver a ese mocoso.

Puede que no fuera del todo correcto… al fin y al cabo, Takeshi era mucho menor que él, y aunque no lo pareciera —esa era otra de las facetas que habían salido a la luz estando con el japonés—, Squalo prefería moverse por la lógica y estudiar la situación a conciencia que moverse por sus primeros impulsos, al contrario que el otro —motivo de constantes regañinas por su parte—, aunque esto con el tiempo terminaría por irse arreglando.

Aunque ambos tenían por acabados e imbatibles sus respectivos estilos, terminaron incluso por compartir técnicas, si bien el albino le decía a su pupilo que tenía mucho menos estilo que él y que su afición por el béisbol hacía sus movimientos demasiado toscos —aunque solo era una excusa de tantas para que lo dejara, nunca llegó a conseguirlo por completo aun cuando Takeshi dejó de ser un niño—.

Squalo abrió los ojos una mañana y bostezó, había llegado muy tarde desde Italia y, por si fuera, poco, su novio se había empeñado en darle su particular "regalo de bienvenida". Aún no estaba muy seguro de si podía llamarlo novio, pero era el calificativo que se le podría dar, después de tantos años que habían pasado desde ese beso. A partir de entonces, había marcado a su pupilo como suyo, y viceversa. Al lado del albino dormía como un tronco su supuesta pareja. Sonrió y se levantó de la cama dispuesto a darse la ducha que la noche anterior no había podido darse —como Squalo prefería darse una ducha rápida en vez de un baño, Takeshi había puesto una en su casa, en vez del cuarto de baño japonés al que estaba acostumbrado—, pero antes de entrar al baño unos brazos lo rodearon.

— ¿Puedo ducharme contigo?

Squalo suspiró. Las manos del menor estaban especialmente juguetonas y daban a entender que sus intenciones distaban mucho de las propias.

— Como quieras, mocoso. Pero no me metas mano.

Por respuesta solo recibió una risa.


End file.
